<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Of Heart by NeverHeardOf_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736296">Game Of Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHeardOf_U/pseuds/NeverHeardOf_U'>NeverHeardOf_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHeardOf_U/pseuds/NeverHeardOf_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「这是一场游戏 ，一个迷题，一份带毒的礼物，如果你有幸解开它，你这个无可救药的人会收获世界上最珍贵的东西。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*YGOTAS Season4衍生，加入了一些原创剧情。自娱自乐产物，如果你看不懂那都是我的锅。<br/>**有大量私设，两人发生关系的时间较早，其余请在能接受TAS各类设定与下限的情况下阅读。<br/>***感谢LK带来的这个super☆special☆awsome的TAS系列，希望他能早日康复。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>前言：</strong><br/>
根据某种荒谬的算法，我们得到了一个现年5016岁[1]的年轻的法老王。约莫两小时前，他连着经历了两次混乱的决斗——呃，我是说，姑且将被带着决斗盘的巨怪追得鸡飞狗跳也算作“决斗”的话。</p><p>但更让他烦躁的是第一次，他伙伴的灵魂出现在石之荒野里。然而，他们的对话并不是很顺利，他满心懊悔地试图求得谅解，但游戏似乎并不买账，和以往一样说着一些不着调的事情，像是完全不在乎自己的作为给他造成的不幸。当法老为自己跨过了一条不该跨过的线而道歉时，对方的脸只是严肃了一秒，然后开始指责自己不该牺牲所谓的“集换式卡片老婆”，如此答非所问了一番后，他们又匆匆分别。达姿召出的怪兽在他屁股后穷追不舍，铁心和克莉丝的牺牲为他带来了转机，在简单地为他们祭拜后，他和杏子重新出发，沿着荒谷步行前往佛罗里达。</p><p> </p><p>   <em>我不清楚你是否知道<br/>
我是那些<br/>
看似会游泳的人中的一员<br/>
但实际上<br/>
我却好似巨石一般缓缓下沉</em></p><p>
  <em>   我的心跳 像是迷失的鼓<br/>
寻觅着和你一样的节奏  [2]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>午间的太阳毒辣地炙烤着万物，此时此刻，他选择蹲在一条看起来还算清澈的小溪边叹气。他身心疲惫，脑子里有一万个念头在打转，与此同时，那个选择在上游泡脚下游接水的蠢女人并不会让他的心情变得更好，尤其是当她还在他耳边制造刺耳的嗡嗡声时。</p><p>“所以……本田和城之内是你的奴隶？”</p><p>“差不多吧，但你不是。”</p><p>“你是说我和奴隶是不一样的？”</p><p>“废话，你是女仆，女仆和奴隶当然不一样。”他心不在焉地回答，<em>拉神在上</em>，他在人生中第二百九十五次后悔自己为什么没有给她的嘴打上胶带。当他强打起精神，准备以更恶毒的话来对付杏子时，对方却先他一步开口：</p><p>“那游戏呢？他也是你的奴隶？”</p><p>游戏。</p><p>这个名字像是一个炸弹，打断了他接下来想说的任何话，他脑子里一个关键齿轮开始运作，所有的杂念都被关进了一个狭窄的角落，剩余的思绪都围绕着这两个字开始下坠。</p><p>几乎是同时，他的胸口抽痛起来，他感觉有什么东西从胸口沉到了地底。即使杏子没有等待他的回答，而是开始喋喋不休地发表她的长篇大论，其目的无外乎妄图纠正他对“友谊”的曲解。但她那米老鼠一样滑稽的声音逐渐变得遥远，外在的世界渐渐安静下来。</p><p>他真的不想听这些狗屎，朋友不是奴隶，奴隶不是朋友。他真的、真的——</p><p>他真的很想游戏。</p><p> </p><p>这两天发生的一切就像是命运在和他反复无常地开玩笑，他的气运仿佛随着游戏的灵魂被剥离的瞬间也离他远去。失而复得，再得而复失。他从来没想过分离的滋味会这么难熬，他本可以和游戏一起享受每一个夜晚，在心之房间内，享受只属于彼此的时光。他们可以互相拌着嘴玩游戏机，他会握住游戏比自己小上一号的手掌，贴上对方柔软的后颈，追逐对方白嫩的耳垂，用诸如此类的恶劣技巧取得胜利。如果他来了兴致，也许他们还可以玩点更深入的，这样他还可以享受对方的身体包裹他的美妙感觉，即便那时他们只是两个灵魂，但他也满足了——</p><p>但那是如果。</p><p>现在一切都没有了，那仅剩的一点满足也失去了，不在了。</p><p>都是他的错。</p><p> </p><p><em>“……所以我使用栗子球的特殊能力，我将自己从场上丢弃，这样你就不会受到任何伤害了。”</em>游戏微笑着对他说。</p><p>对方在结界中渐渐消散的面容浮现在他脑海里，那个往常总是微微撅起、有些不满的嘴唇，在那时候呈现出的是一种罕见的、近乎柔软的弧度。</p><p>这种笑容，温和得几乎让他感到陌生。虽然游戏是个经常微笑的人，他会无奈地笑着看城之内和本田互相展示彼此的智商下限；在面对恼人的海马和他那堆废话时，他的嘴角会微微下垂，表示不满；而如果对方是巴库拉，那个小家伙[3]会变得有些咄咄逼人，而那时他的微笑总会带着一点讥讽：<em>“不，巴库拉，这是主要角色限定。”</em></p><p>但他所见过的这些微笑带给他的感受和那个完全不同，可这种微妙的差异感究竟来自于什么，他说不出。</p><p>在他们相处的日子里，拜他的肆无忌惮所赐，游戏不得不经常替自己做的混账事擦屁股，但那些时候，游戏的不满至少会表现出来，他的声线会拔高，那对小巧的脸颊会微微鼓起（虽然这只会让他看起来更可爱），讥讽已经是固定环节，在游戏气极了的时候，自己头上那几簇张狂的金色刘海就要惨遭毒手。</p><p>所以那个时候，他以为游戏会一跃而起，大发雷霆，但实际上，对方只是微笑着，替他接下了败者的惩罚，即使这要用他的灵魂来买单。</p><p>但游戏的那种态度只会让他更加慌乱，他觉得，如果对方抓紧机会羞辱他一番，那怕是在他那张不可一世的脸上留下两天都不会消散的巴掌印，他都会感觉好受一点，他也不会有怨言，因为一切都是他咎由自取。</p><p>你为什么不生气？他不明白。</p><p>
  <em>“与你相比，我只是一个栗子球……”</em>
</p><p>对了，那套鬼扯的栗子球与黑魔术师理论，他叹了口气，在他们私下玩闹的时间里，有多少次他不得不用一些恶劣又幼稚的手段来迫使游戏投降，就为了维护自己那点“游戏之王”的自尊心。即使其他人不了解，可他自己最清楚，游戏绝对是一个能和自己比肩的决斗者，牺牲他自己根本就是一个毫无道理的举动。</p><p>你为什么要代替我？</p><p>没有人能回答他。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，他才是最生气的那个。他为自己感到愤怒，将多余的怒火遍及到他身边的每一个人身上。他懊恼又沮丧，变得比以前更加喜怒无常。</p><p> </p><p>羽蛾对游戏的羞辱恰好让他找到了一个发泄口，他恨不得能将他扒皮抽筋，开启黑暗游戏的渴望在那张卡片被撕成两半的瞬间达到了顶峰，那个随意使用超能力摧毁别人大脑的法老似乎又回来了，熟悉的黑暗渐渐将他笼罩，阴森可怖的雾气笼罩了他孤寂的灵魂，仿佛水淹没糖。</p><p>
  <em>没错，杀了羽蛾，折磨他，让他被异型水蛭撕成碎片，让他卑微下贱的灵魂在烈火里像猪猡一样哀嚎，让他——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“不行！坏法老，不准用心灵震爆！”</em>
</p><p>那个时候，他的脑海中突然响起了游戏的声音，像是一簇光亮穿过黑暗照进了他的脑子里，他猛地一颤，下意识地环顾四周：漫天的黄沙刮着他的皮肤，一成不变的美国荒谷在他的视野里飞速后退，对面还是那个讥笑着的混蛋，身后的杏子还撅着屁股防止自己摔下列车，唯独那个声音的主人不在此地。</p><p>一切都是他的幻想，但那咯咯笑的声音太鲜活而又真实了，让他不免感到一丝慰藉。</p><p>
  <em>“这就对了，法老先生，很高兴你没有选择让自己去积木外罚站。”</em>
</p><p>他自嘲地笑了笑，想起了某些约定之类的事情，无声地妥协了。虽然他还是很愤怒，但他决定在卡片游戏的规则范围内行事，与他作为一个性格恶劣的法老能使出的野蛮手段相比，召唤怪兽进行直接攻击绝对称得上是“文明”。</p><p> <em>所以你就受着吧，你越是惨叫我就越是心情舒畅。谁他妈在乎你这狗娘养的灵魂是否早就被扯出肉体</em>——他抽出下一张怪兽卡。</p><p> </p><p>早在他还是法老王的时候，他不会觉得自己的行事方式荒谬。那怕过了五千年后再次苏醒，他也没有想过自己有一天会为了某个人开始收敛自己的行为。那个小家伙总是不厌其烦地跟在他后面阻止自己做一些太出格的事情：</p><p>
  <em>不要半夜跑出去到处纵火。</em><br/>
<em>不要随便摧毁别人的大脑。</em><br/>
<em>不要用超能力解决一切问题。</em>
</p><p>虽然游戏一直这么阻止他，但是除了和贝伽索斯决斗那次，他几乎没有听进去过。实际上，他真正意义上开始“学会收敛”是从某个晚上开始的，那晚是他们“游戏”的开始，也是一次协议的开端。</p><p> </p><p>那是一个无风的夜晚，月亮懒散地挂在黑夜里。他们刚从那个独眼人妖的小岛回来没多久，前一晚，城之内鬼鬼祟祟地带来一盘成人录像，而游戏觉得两人一起看个通宵是个绝好的主意。其结果就是那天游戏完全起不来床，一整天都窝在心之房间内呼呼大睡。百般无奈之下，只能由他出来上了一整天的学，可刚好几个不长眼的混混拦在他回家的路上，那天他的心情莫名的烦躁，倒不是由于他听了一整天的废话，<em>切，16的平方根？和他有什么关系？</em>他摇了摇头，活动了一下自己的脖子，看着面前几个明显嗑多了大麻的蠢货朝他逼近。</p><p>金色的荷鲁斯之眼浮现在他额头上，他咧开嘴，声音充满着病态的欢乐：“玩个游戏怎么样？”</p><p>结果当然不存在什么悬念，<em>游戏之王，对吧？</em>他将书包单挎在肩膀上，看着那些在地上在哭嚎着、像蛆一样扭动着的人，其中一个人在无意识中翻滚到了他的脚边，他皱了皱眉，刚准备抬起腿将这堆人型垃圾踢开，突然游戏惊恐的声音出现在他的耳边——“老天！你这是又干了什么！”</p><p>他偏了偏脑袋，看见那个消失了一天的人总算出现在他眼前，紫黑色头发乱糟糟的，金色的刘海像自己那样翘了起来，身上还穿着那套傻不拉几的星星睡衣，显然是被他搞出的动静给惊醒的。</p><p>“他们自找的。”他耸耸肩，完全不觉得自己做错了什么。</p><p>“你每次都这么说。”游戏立刻反驳他，他瘪瘪嘴，俨然一副无所谓的态度。“啊——”，游戏抱着脑袋开始发出痛苦的咕哝声，“你能高抬贵手一次吗？殿下？只是几个磕嗨了的混混而已，绕开他们不就好了。”</p><p><em>殿下，</em>他不喜欢游戏这么叫他，他偏过头不再看着对方，伸出小拇指堵了堵自己的耳朵表示了自己的不耐，又来了——<em>“不要用超能力解决一切问题，不要随便摧毁别人的大脑。”</em>他耳朵都快听出茧了，然而，这次游戏似乎是下定决心要和他抗争到底，他往左边偏头，游戏就绕到他左侧，他往右看，游戏就往右边跑，“我是认真的！你这样迟早有一天会惹上大麻烦的。”</p><p> </p><p><em>为什么你总是在关心别人的事情？</em>看着游戏有些沮丧的脸，当时他脑海里却冒出了这个想法。</p><p> </p><p>“……不止是卡片游戏，如果……我该怎么保护你？”游戏还在喋喋不休，但他已经完全没听进去了，虚心聆听别人说话从来就不是他的强项。他略过那小小的、圆润的鼻子，盯着对方一开一合的嘴唇，他突然想着如果咬上那两片软肉，对方会发出什么声音。</p><p>“……城之内的了，让你这个笨蛋过普通人的生活比登天——”</p><p>听到“城之内”三个字，他挑了挑眉，心神一动，将还在说话的游戏和他一起带进心之房间内，几乎是同时，他俯下身，一把擒住那张正在喷射毒液的嘴，他稍微使劲咬了咬对方的下嘴唇，轻松地就将舌头伸进去，进而穷追不舍地缠住对方的舌，游戏似乎已经呆住了，他珍惜这份难得的宁静，在对方大脑当机的时间里，他有足够的时间慢条斯理地舔弄对方隐隐颤抖的口腔上壁，扫过那些发育稍微显晚的小恒牙，然后，像是早有准备般，他伸手轻松地钳住对方开始挣扎的手腕，待到这个难缠又窒息的吻结束后，他心满意足地咂咂嘴，松开了游戏。</p><p>
  <em>比他想象中还要美味一万倍。</em>
</p><p>“成交。”他走出积木，双手踹在兜里，方才的烦躁一扫而空，他不再看地上那群瘫在地上的渣滓们，大步流星地往家的方向走。</p><p>“什——”等游戏从这一连串的震惊中回过神来，他已经走出去很远了。</p><p>“亚图姆！——”游戏一边追着自己，一边大喊着自己那个不为人知的名字，在游戏快要追上时，他突然转身，面对着他，脸上带着戏谑的笑容。</p><p>“你不让我和他们玩游戏，是不是？”他没有给他机会开口，而是直接抛出了一个问题。</p><p>游戏愣了愣神，下意识地回答：“啊……是的，你这根本就——”</p><p>“那作为交换，你得陪我玩，按照我的规则来，”他摆摆手打断对方，“不然我就少了太多乐子，对吧？海马的屁股也不会天天送上门给我踢。”</p><p>按照他的规则来，是的，他说了算。</p><p>在一阵不算长也不算短的沉默之后，“成交。”</p><p>他承认他当时是有些惊讶的，他没想过游戏会答应他。但这就是他妥协的开端，准确的说，是彼此妥协的开端。游戏信守承诺，陪他玩遍了他想玩的一切。而他也信守承诺，没有再使用过心灵震爆，也没有再做出太过分的事情，当然，“太过分的事”其中不包括羞辱方圆五百码内的所有生物（多数时候，他俩会统一战线一致对外），也不包括召唤自己美丽的长腿，然后对海马濑人价值连城的屁股发动直接攻击之类的事情。更不包括，捉弄游戏他自己。</p><p>不知道从什么时候开始，捉弄游戏就成为了他生活中必不可少的环节，<em>为什么不呢？游戏抓狂的样子真的很可爱。</em>他附和游戏那堆损友们打趣他用两个人格作弊的事实，在游戏试图睡觉的时候一展歌喉，用美妙的男低音吵得他无法入睡，或是在游戏向他寻求支持的时候故意板着脸让对方去打扫房间，又或是不厌其烦地追着他索要圣诞礼物。</p><p> </p><p>这个小男孩是他快乐的源泉，是他那注定和卡片怪兽纠缠不休的人生里唯一的亮色，如果有人问自己是否喜欢游戏，他会大方地承认，<em>是的，我喜欢游戏。</em>他喜欢游戏冥思苦想的样子，喜欢他咬下对方的双唇时游戏发出的声音，喜欢对方白嫩皮肤的触感，喜欢对方那颗相信卡片的心。</p><p>他喜欢那个瘦小的，可爱的小家伙。那个花了八年时间把他从暗无天日的陵墓里放出来透气的小男孩。</p><p>他不是他的奴隶。</p><p>“游戏不是我的奴隶。”经过这番深思熟虑，他终于开口，回答了杏子五分钟前随口提出的问题。</p><p>“呃，就像我刚刚说的那样，朋友不是奴隶，朋友是——”</p><p>“他不是我的朋友。”几乎是没有经过思考，他立刻打断了杏子的话，他不知道该怎么定义游戏的存在，但至少这一点他可以肯定，游戏远比“朋友”的意义更重大。</p><p>杏子提高了声调，显然是对他的话感到不满，“无意冒犯，法老，但对游戏来说，你可是……啊，也对。”但在他盯着杏子等着她说完这句话时，杏子却破天荒地自己闭嘴了，还若有所思地点了点头。</p><p>
  <em>你就是学不会管好自己那张嘴，永远都在该闭嘴的时候喋喋不休，在该开口的时候又像是被本田附身了一样扯东扯西。操你的。</em>
</p><p>他翻了个白眼，忍住了卡在喉咙里的咒骂，转而开始思考起了这个以前从未考虑过的问题。</p><p> </p><p>对游戏来说，他是什么？</p><p><em>你是一个蛮不讲理的混蛋。</em>海马那句贴切但不合时宜的评价突然响起在他耳边。</p><p><em>滚开，说得好像你他妈不是。</em>他怒气冲冲地用意念骂了回去。</p><p>回到这个问题，对游戏来说，他是什么？</p><p>外人说他是“游戏想象中的男朋友”，游戏对此保持沉默，虽然在他们独处的时候，游戏默许他提出的一切游戏规则，也不会拒绝自己的亲昵举动，但在现实里，游戏对他们的关系几乎只字不提。</p><p>
  <em>他甚至没有承认过自己是他的“朋友”中的一员。</em>
</p><p>现年5016岁，一直以来都被众星拱月、是万众焦点的法老，在这个难得的人生低谷时刻，突然感觉到了一股强烈的存在感危机。</p><p> </p><p><em>“你为什么要这么拼命救这个积木？”</em>他们在烈火中劫后余生，他倚靠在医院的窗台上小心翼翼地问道，那时他的内心升起了某种怪异的期待，被认可的渴望在他的隔膜下叫嚣着。</p><p><em>“嗯……这可是我的主角证明！”</em>那时对方裹着绷带的双手捧着那个积木，低着头将目光锁定在闪闪发光的三角锥上，像是没有注意到他语气里的期待。</p><p>于是他自觉无趣，不再进行这个话题，将自己内心的烦躁与失落感压了下去。</p><p>同样的，就在两小时前，当他试图为牺牲游戏的灵魂而道歉时，对方却皱着眉对他说：<em>“是的，你越过了一条不该越过的线。没有人，我的意思是，没有人，可以这样对待我的集换式卡片老婆！”</em></p><p>白费口舌。</p><p>“积木”的意义是游戏作为主角的证明，和里面是否寄宿着自己这个五千年的灵魂似乎毫无干系；而“牺牲老婆”的似乎才是游戏的底线，而不是自己那为了胜利而不惜以灵魂作筹码的行为。同样，他意识到他妥协的开端是他提出要进行交换的，而游戏默许他可能只是不想让他再用超能力祸害其他人，至于那些他主动凑上去的亲吻，他所喜爱的情人间的举动……</p><p>当他开始回想这一切时，他不由得开始恐慌起来，一个假设在他脑海里逐渐成型——</p><p>也许游戏根本就不喜欢他。</p><p>但这一切似乎就说得通了，对游戏来说，自己不过是一个烦人但没有实质性威胁的灵魂，一个无关紧要的存在，甚至可能是一个包袱。对一个自己并不在乎甚至讨厌的人，游戏当然不会为之感到愤怒，换做是他，他也不会。</p><p>他想极力咽下喉咙里那种苦涩的感受，但他失败了，意识到自己的重要性甚至不如一个破铜烂铁的事实极大地打击了他。他再次叹出了一口气，完全没有意识到光是这半天时间，他叹气的次数就已经超过了两辈子加起来的总和。</p><p>但这看似逻辑满分的结论下，还剩下最后一个问题。</p><p>你为什么要代替我？</p><p>没有人能回答这无声的疑问，他的话语落在沉默的井中，兴许打湿了那对紫色的眼睛，它们安安静静地，看着他。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，灵魂从石之荒野消散的游戏，现在正陷入另一个梦境中。</p><p> </p><p>“背心就选这件深蓝色的吧，看上去和我们的项圈挺搭的，”他找到了挂在衣服末端的吊牌，注意到上面的身高表后皱起了眉，“不过我想你得拿大一号的……亚图姆？”</p><p>游戏偏了偏头，这才发现那个静不下来的法老不知道又跑到哪里去了。他努力地踮着脚，伸手翻看着衣领内侧的标签，在一堆尺码混乱摆放的衣服里找出一件中号的。他把衣服挂在胳膊上，然后开始寻找那个“失踪”的另一个他。好在有积木的距离限制，那个不安分的灵魂不能离开他太远，在他挤过了几个吵吵闹闹的男孩和他们在一旁同导购小姐讨价还价的家长之后，他总算看到了亚图姆，他正站在商店另一端的货架。</p><p>他小跑过去，一边用只有彼此能听到的声音喊道：“亚图姆？你可以去试衣间——”，他停住了，因为他发现亚图姆正全神贯注的盯着货架上的衣服，呃，准确的说，是一堆五颜六色的短裙。他抬头看了看墙上贴着的符号，一个大大的，粉嫩的“♀”映入他的眼帘。</p><p>背后那几个男孩开始窃窃私语，他不用回头都知道是朝着他的方向，他叹了口气，向前走两步，径直跨过脚底那条商店设置的分界线，伸手开始挑选这些裙子，这时那个总是沉浸在自我世界中的法老才意识到自己的到来，他有些激动地喊道：“游戏！你也觉得这些衣服比那些丑陋的白裤子好多了对吗？”他下意识地回头看了看亚图姆所说的“丑陋的白裤子”——它们在男女装分界线的另一端，属于“常规”的男性舞蹈服。然而，他仅仅是往后瞥了一眼，身后那几个男孩像是得到了某种信号，立马凑在一起笑作一团。</p><p>他收回目光，低头有些纠结地拨弄着货架上那些芭蕾舞裙，感受着舒适的丝绸在指尖下滑过，突然不知道自己该回答什么，但是亚图姆好像没有注意到他的不自在，而是自顾自地说着：“这种款式才能衬托我的腿长，你看这——”</p><p>亚图姆的声音戛然而止。</p><p>他将目光从手上的裙子上移开，看向亚图姆的方向，刚好看到一件粉色的短裙从亚图姆的指尖穿过，准确的说，是亚图姆透明的指尖穿过了那条裙子。他的瞳孔缩了缩。</p><p>“啊，忘了身体在你那里了，你觉得这件怎么样？”在手指一透而过后，对方只是愣了一下，然后发出有些忿忿的咕哝声。</p><p>他踮起脚，伸手将那件裙子取下来，在确认尺码应该合适之后，他飘出积木，把身体的主导权交给对方，然后看向满脸都写着期待的另一个他：“是很不错，我还给你挑了件上衣，去试试看怎么样？”</p><p>……</p><p>在上下眼皮打了十个来回的架后，游戏终于慢慢地睁开眼睛，四下张望一番后，他发现自己回到了那片诡异的黑暗领域，和这里的所有人——准确的说，所有的灵魂一样，他被困在一个泡泡里动弹不得。那个巨大的、金色的恶魔眼球正高悬在他们头顶，虎视眈眈地看着他们。刚刚他似乎是梦到了之前和亚图姆一起去商店买他的芭蕾服的事情，<em>在此之前呢？</em>他费劲地回忆了一下，好像是自己被亚图姆通过某种方法召唤到了一块荒地，然后……然后他们进行了一次决斗？</p><p>说实话，他的脑子当时真的不是很清醒，在他被召唤之前，他还在另一个梦中阻止他的爷爷从地下室爬到他的床脚。他晃了晃脑袋，思考自己现在还处于梦境中的可能性。</p><p><em>“让我补偿我犯下的错……”</em>一些对话开始在他的脑海里浮现，但都是破碎的、不连贯的。他想调整一下自己现在别扭的坐姿，却一时间忘了自己身处的环境。只是将一条腿伸直的功夫，他就累得气喘吁吁，感觉自己的血液都快凝固了，头顶那个巨大的眼球像是抽走了他们所有的力气，也许这就是周围的人都处于昏迷中的原因。于是他只能发出小声的诅咒，放弃了挪动另一条腿的举动。</p><p><em>“给我一个机会让我变成一个更好的人……”</em>他想起对方那副欲言又止的模样，微蹙的眉显示着对方心事重重，配上垂下的眼眸，更是让对方看起来像是一只耷拉下耳朵的大型犬。</p><p>即便这使对方看上去很可爱，但他还是更喜欢猫。</p><p><em>谁稀罕你……</em>他的思考又开始迟缓了下来，意识逐渐远离了他。很快，他再次陷入了另一场睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>四个小时后，一架带着KC标志的私人飞机在佐治亚州与佛罗里达州边界处的森林中坠毁，借此契机，拥有三张传说之龙卡片的决斗者又意外地聚集到了一起。</p><p>-To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]美版4Kids把法老的灵魂复苏时间改成了五千年。<br/>[2]歌词节选自《Sink or Swim》、《Making love out of nothing at all》，有删改。<br/>[3]在LK的“What would yugi do？”这个短片里，亚图姆叫过游戏“little man”，我觉得很可爱，就私心改成“小家伙”了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>我知道游戏的规则<br/>
也知道如何去打破它们<br/>
我通晓所有游戏的技巧<br/>
却不知道该如何靠近你</em>
</p><p>“我也要去！”</p><p>“这可不是给小孩子准备的春游。”</p><p>“我不是小孩子！”</p><p>“随便你怎么说，小鬼。”</p><p>“再说一次，我不是——”</p><p>在阴差阳错之下，不，也许称为“命运的召唤”更为贴切，他、城之内还有海马成功会和，虽然那架私人飞机在森林中和大地来了个亲密接触，但所幸海马那两个不知名的员工坐着运输机及时赶到，避免了他们徒步穿越森林的悲惨命运。现在他们一行人已经与霍普金斯教授在码头边碰头，在长途奔袭了将近一天后，大家都疲惫不堪，但由于时间紧迫，他们决定只在原地休息十分钟，十分钟后，他们就将前往海马公司的美国分部去分析教授所需要的资料。</p><p>不过听起来外面有人在挑战“夺回海马城堡计划”的发起人的权威，他将目光从窗外热闹的景象收回来，背对着精力旺盛的蕾贝卡与同样不知疲倦、还有功夫和对方扯嘴皮的海马。自从游戏离开后，他觉得自己总是非常疲惫，而且，他发现无论他怎么尝试，他都无法再通过积木回到心之房间了。<em>双倍惊喜，太棒了。</em>他叹了口气，外面的争执还在继续，本田和御伽也加入了这场幼稚的战争。放在以前，他一定会站在人群的中心，大声发表一些建设性的评论，但他此刻完全不愿意动弹，只想一个人呆在车里，让困倦与寂静慢慢地吞没他。</p><p> </p><p>他的左脚尖落回地面，稳稳地立住，完成了一个漂亮的一字飞腿。</p><p>“我觉得你的腿抬得太高了，之前你好几次差点儿踢到那个人的鼻子。”游戏柔声地揶揄道，但并没有指责的意味，他们正呆在一个角落里练习。在舞蹈教室的另一端，几个男生正围着刚进来的老师七嘴八舌地说些什么，为首的那个指了指他们这个方向，看上去满脸不愉快。</p><p>“所以呢？他们太矮不是我的错。”他不以为意，揉了揉自己有些酸痛的大腿。</p><p>“是是是，我猜你又要说我只能踢到对面的膝盖之类的话了。”</p><p>“不，实际上，我觉得你抬腿的瞬间就会摔倒，”他否定了游戏的假设，“因为衣服太长了。”</p><p>“嘿！——”游戏不满地开始哼哼，他则得意地开始咧嘴笑。他又赢了，再一次。过了差不多一分钟，他感觉自己又恢复了力气。于是他将手再次抬起，掌心向下，单脚直立，另一条腿屈膝紧贴着支撑腿的腿窝上方，待到他用这个姿势站稳之后，他呼了口气，试图进行一次福伊特旋转[1]，这个动作他之前尝试过许多次，但没有一次成功的。他不是在转到一半的时候摔倒，就是忘记了自己上一圈眼睛盯住的那个标准点的位置，因此不得不停下来，以免自己头脑眩晕失去平衡而撞在墙上。</p><p> </p><p><em>没错，以屈膝势开始。</em>他逐渐将双臂展开，同时努力保持身体平衡。<em>眼睛盯住某个点，</em>他凝视着墙纸上的一朵紫色的花，随后，他的身体和腿一同旋转，双眼继续盯住之前锁定的那朵花，展开躯体，等到整个头部与身体的伸展程度达到最大极限时，他猛地将头一甩，赶在身体转完最后一圈之前将腿弹出，然后完美地落回地面。</p><p>无可挑剔。</p><p>伴随着一套动作的结束，他听见了老师的惊叹声和掌声，但他累极了，只能低着头，双手撑在膝盖上试着平复呼吸，几滴汗顺着他的颧骨滑下，落在地板上。他抬起头想找一下自己的毛巾，却看到他的伙伴坐在一旁的把杆上，掌心托着下巴看着他，那透明的身影在阳光的照射下显得越发朦胧。他往前走了两步，再走了两步，对方的面容终于变得清晰起来，他呆住了——<em>让毛巾见鬼去吧，</em>几乎是下意识地，他向着对方嘴角的那点温柔的弧度伸出手，“游……”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！游戏！”</p><p>一股重量压上自己的肩膀，他猛地惊醒，抬头发现城之内站在他身边，嘴上挂着一串烤肠。</p><p>“你刚刚是睡着了吗？”城之内大大咧咧地在他身边坐下，脸上和平时一样挂着没心没肺的笑容，“太累了吧？不过还是要吃点东西，喏，我从本田嘴里抢下了最后一个。”他晃了晃手里的三明治，然后扔给了他。</p><p>他伸手接住，但没有立刻回答，而是慢慢地拨开手里三明治的包装纸，接着下意识地挑出里面还裹着沙拉酱的黄瓜片——游戏最讨厌的蔬菜[2]，但突然他又意识到此刻这个举动完全没有意义，他可以吃掉整个三明治，不会有一个小家伙在这时从积木里冒出来阻止他，向自己抱怨他是多么多么讨厌嘴里那股怪异的黄瓜味儿。</p><p>尽管他已经有段时间没有进食了，但一想到这个，他的食欲就大打折扣，他将拆开的包装纸一股脑儿地揉回去，叹了口气，手肘颓废地撑在膝盖上。</p><p>“还在担心他吗？”</p><p>“为什么他要代替我？”比起回答，他更像是在自言自语。</p><p>“尼……说实话，当初我也很惊讶他会选择牺牲自己，但这恰好证明了一些事情，”城之内挪开压在他肩膀上的手，挠了挠自己金色的后脑勺，同时嘴里也没闲着，“对他来说，你意义非凡，至少远比我们重要得多。”</p><p>由于对方咀嚼着食物，他思考了两秒才破译出对方刚刚那句吐词不清的话。当他反应过来后，他惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，表示疑问。</p><p>“你看，之前那个成天显摆自己肚脐的混蛋逼迫我和游戏决斗的时候，你还记得他说了些什么吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他一时语塞，那场生死决斗的后半段他和游戏失去了联系，最后一幕是他看到游戏把积木挂在被洗脑的城之内的脖子上，然后他的视野就一片黑暗，他再次能飞出积木时已经是半小时后了，一出来就看到一副皆大欢喜的模样，一群人脑积水似地拥抱着唱歌，还在用彼此的衣服抹鼻涕和眼泪——</p><p>想起来他就气，游戏为了海马的死活哭，为那个胸大无脑的婊子哭，为这个穿布偶服的变态哭——<em>游戏都没为他哭过！</em></p><p>他开始感到不满，而且越来越不满，完全没意识到自己的关注点已经跑偏了。</p><p>但“穿布偶服的变态”没理会他的走神，也没有感觉到四周的气压突然降低了，而是自顾自地说了下去：“他把积木给我保管，但是威胁我说，要是我在积木上搞了几道划痕，他会揍得我几个月都下不了床，老天，你真的应该看看他那个表情，好像他最想干的事情就是用扳手打烂我的膝盖骨。”</p><p>与他所说的内容完全不搭调的是，城之内的语气一直很欢快，好像那个被威胁打断腿的对象不是他，而是某个没大脑的布鲁克林人。</p><p>“最后游戏本来打算救我，但是一听要牺牲他自己的时候，那张脸都垮下来了，他说我们的友情不值得他牺牲那么多！哈哈！听起来有点混蛋是吧？”说到这里，城之内大笑出声，同时重重地拍了拍他的背，差点让他拿不稳手里的三明治。</p><p>“所以呢？这不能说明什么，也许只是他真的很在意他说的，嗯，譬如‘主角的证明’之类的东西。你知道的，他的出场时间，他的积木。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，直白地出了自己的想法。</p><p>然而，寂静却意外降临了。他转过头，发现城之内正怪异地盯着他。</p><p>“怎……怎么了？”被这种眼神盯着，而且对象是城之内，就算是他也感到有些不自在，他扭了扭肩膀，试图缓解眼下诡异情形带给他的不适感。</p><p>“你真的这么想吗？”城之内收起了脸上那副一贯脱线的表情，有些严肃的问道，剩下的几节烤肠不知道什么时候被他握在了手里，虽然这让他整体看上去很滑稽，但此刻法老却嘲讽不出来。</p><p>他第一次见到神色这么凝重的城之内。</p><p>“嘿游戏，我一直觉得你很聪明，而我是最迟钝的那个，但我错了，”像是被他茫然的神情给惹恼了，城之内伸出一只手指，表情夸张地戳了戳他的胸口，“你才是。我真为他感到遗憾。”</p><p>随后对方又瘪了瘪嘴，他听到对方咕哝着什么“三只眼睛还这么瞎”之类的话。</p><p>“什——”</p><p>“听着，海马指名你和他一起去，那我就去找舞了，虽然她这次真的很过分，”城之内再次打断了他，将剩下的烤肠一股脑儿塞进嘴里，“但我不会因为她是个混蛋就放弃她，而且也是我先……啊，杏子知道的！”像是感觉自己一时半会儿解释不清楚，城之内烦躁地抓了抓头发，然后猛地站了起来。</p><p>“快吃吧，我一直都相信你能救回他，但我现在感觉，你最终还是会让他失望的。”城之内把嘴里的东西都咽下后又叹了口气，推了推他的手肘，“吃吧，游戏还在等你。”</p><p>“城——”</p><p>回答他的是砰的一声，对方急匆匆地摔门而去，留下一头雾水的他。</p><p>
  <em>“你最终还是会让他失望的。”</em>
</p><p>他不明白。</p><p>他越来越不明白，杏子的欲言又止，城之内的愤怒，所有人——除了他以外，都显得有些不正常。明明他们所说的事情都和游戏有关，明明他们所说的每个字他都能听懂，但串起来之后却都变成了他不能理解的语言。有些事情好像一直被他理所当然的视而不见，这才导致他如今陷入一个谜题——一个与游戏有关的谜题。</p><p>他此刻仿佛站在通向答案的螺旋之上，却只能无力地看着每级阶梯之间断开巨大的沟壑。如果说把这比作一场游戏，那他就缺少了最核心的一环，那个能将所有线索联系起来的关键。</p><p>灯下黑这个词再适合他不过了，明明他才是最贴近游戏的人。</p><p>这种失控的感觉像是在他的胃里灌满了铅，让他从身体中间断成两半，一半的他想就此沉没进大地，这样他就不用为这些谜题所困扰了，而另一半的他想脱离那份自暴自弃，跨过一切阻碍，飞去游戏所在的地方。在这种纠结的境地下，他本就不旺盛的食欲再减一层，他彻底没胃口了。</p><p>他臭着脸站起身，走向垃圾桶，准备将手里刚才被他捏得乱七八糟的三明治扔掉，在他报复性地又踢了踢那个无辜的垃圾桶后，座椅角落里的一样蓝色的东西突然吸引了他的注意。</p><p>那是游戏的背包，也是他们仅剩的行李——其他大部分都在这两天各种各样的袭击中遗失了。</p><p>他的心神一动，停止了虐待垃圾桶的行为，走过去坐下，将背包放在自己的大腿上，然后慢慢地拉开拉链——里面并没有多少东西，游戏的外套、他的皮裤、他的眼线笔、城之内给静香带的伴手礼——他皱了皱眉，伸手拨开那个滑稽的唐老鸭钥匙扣，游戏的睡衣……嗯？</p><p>他看见游戏的睡衣里有一小块凸起，于是他将上面的其他东西都拿出来放在椅子上，然后将睡衣的扣子解开。</p><p>里面静静地躺着一个小巧的、正面朝下的木制相框。但另一样东西几乎是立刻吸引了他的全部注意——在这个相框的一旁，那是一小包焦糖饼干。包装袋里的饼干已经碎得七零八落，看得出来它的主人尽力在保护它，把它放在了衣物的中层，可还是没办法避免长途颠簸带来的损失。</p><p>但是，<em>无论是肌肉发达的奥贝里斯克也好，香喷喷的终极黄金脆皮鸡也好，</em>他由衷地赞美他认识的每一个神，感谢他们保佑自己找到了这份礼物。他迫不及待地伸手拿起那包饼干，然后小心翼翼地拆开袋子，津津有味地开始吃起里面的饼干碎片，仿佛刚刚那个差点准备成为世界上第一个厌食至死的法老王不是他本人，他刚刚准备离家出走的上半身随着食物滑进胃里也渐渐回到了它原本的位置，那道将他扯成两半的裂缝几乎是瞬间就愈合了。</p><p>他的胃逐渐温暖起来，他的心也是，只有游戏知道他最喜欢童实野公园对面的那家面包店烤的焦糖饼干，<em>这是游戏留给他的</em>，一想到这个，他就忍不住开心起来。</p><p>还有这个是……他用空闲的那只手拿起那个面朝下的相框，把它翻过来，却意外的发现那是他的照片，准确的说，是他跳芭蕾的时候的一张照片，照片里的他闭着眼睛，正在进行一个鹤立的动作，摄影师将他的长腿完美地展现了出来。</p><p><em>哇哦，看看这修长漂亮的腿。</em>他得意地点点头。</p><p>虽然不知道这是什么时候拍的，但既然它在游戏的包里……他的嘴咧得更开了，既然是游戏给他准备了饼干，还把他的照片放在背包里，那会不会……他是说，也许游戏还是有点在乎他的？他忍不住开始猜测起来，内心也越来越雀跃，甚至开始哼起了歌。</p><p>“天，这绝对是我见过的最小的房车，穷人的气息，真恶。”</p><p>海马皱着眉推开门，在看到他之后愣了愣，然后脸上的表情由不快转为了嫌恶：“游戏，如果你还想在这儿傻笑着吃你的破饼干的话，我也不介意就自己去。”</p><p>听到这句话，他怒视着海马，还没来得及大声说他要怎样踢烂他的屁股之类的话，他就突然意识到如果他这么做，他就不得不飞快地把嘴里的饼干咽下去，<em>算了</em>，他用鼻孔哼了一声，趁着他心情好，不想和伟大的海马濑人计较。</p><p> </p><p>但是15分钟后，他就为自己没有打断海马的腿的决定后悔了，操，他们已经在这个黑漆漆的地下通道里飞奔了快十分钟了，他觉得自己的肺都快炸了，但那个在前面全速前进的海马似乎没有停下来的意思。</p><p>“我们为什么要像白痴一样在下水道里乱跑？”在他险些撞上另一根突然横在面前的排水管后，他终于忍不住朝前方吼道。</p><p>海马也大吼着回答他，他的声音撞在墙壁上，甚至还激起了回声：“因为如果我不能在卡片游戏上赢过你，我至少要跑得比你快！——”</p><p><em>操你的，为什么当初游戏要拦着我杀了这个白痴？</em>他感觉自己气血上涌，他的脑袋可能要比他的肺先一步气炸了。</p><p> </p><p>“小鬼，把门打开。”</p><p>“再叫我小鬼一次，我就把你们关在这里给它们当饲料。”蕾贝卡的声音从广播传来。</p><p>“你听到了吗？游戏，有个小鬼在威胁我，但是很抱歉我通常不怎么被小鬼吓到，尤其是十岁的小鬼。”</p><p>他翻了个白眼，召唤出妖精剑士，他真的不想搭理这个搞不清状况的海马，他刚刚饱受折磨的肺还在隐隐作痛。然而，当一条头上带着奥里哈刚纹章的诅咒之龙将他的怪兽利落地撕成两半之后，他看着源源不断从通道里冲向他们的怪兽潮，稍微迟疑了一下，然后不情愿地开口：“你就接着挑衅她吧，等会儿你的脸像这样被撕成两半的时候，我会叫木马来给你收尸的。”</p><p>果不其然，在进行了一番相当剧烈的心理挣扎后，海马臭着一张脸咬牙切齿朝着广播大喊：<br/>
“小——蕾贝卡，如果你想玩过家家，等这些破事结束了我随时奉陪，现在，打开这道该死的门。”</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>谢天谢地，中枢控制室的门开了。他松了口气，没想到自己也有成为矛盾调停者的一天，听起来更像是游戏会做的事。接下来就只能交给海马了，这些太高科技的东西他是一窍不通，他抱着手臂靠在一旁，看着海马和他的人工智能吵架，<em>棒极了，连你自己造的系统都叫你混蛋，还有比这更好笑的事吗？</em></p><p>事实上是有的，因为下一秒海马就将全身拧成了一个比他的头发还荒谬的造型，就为了在那个五颜六色的面板上按下一个确认键，埃及艳后在上，在他来得及出口嘲讽之前，大屏幕上的解析结果就吸引了他的注意——帕拉迪乌斯公司的首领和一万年前引发那场战争的男人，他们是同一个人，达姿。</p><p>“原来是他想吞并我的公司。”海马冷笑了一声，然后突然拔高了音调：“他以为他在做什么？！你看他的公司图标，它们看起来甚至都不像龙！”</p><p><em>是啊是啊，我是海马濑人，我是个混蛋，我有龙癌。</em>他闭着眼腹诽着，决定不和海马争论这件事，“随你怎么说，但是，现在麻烦带上教授要的‘清晰的照片’然后挪动你尊贵的屁股到电梯来，我们还有更重要——”</p><p>然而海马出口打断了他：“嘿，猜猜发生了什么？我比你先到电梯。”</p><p>他睁开眼，看到那个今天屡屡让他气得个半死的人，此刻正站在电梯里面，脸上露出挑衅的狞笑。</p><p>于是他在用力呼出一口气后，也跨进了电梯，离开了电子提示音大作的中控室，随着电梯门合上，这个封闭的空间突然就变得格外的安静。</p><p><em>安静过头了</em>，他心想，<em>那群怪物呢，它们怎么还不来咬断海马的腿？</em></p><p>然而，海马率先开口打破了沉默：“说到‘清晰的照片’，算我好奇心作祟，你为什么要随身带着那张蠢照片？”</p><p>“什么蠢照片？”他一时没反应过来对方在说什么。</p><p>“那张你刚刚拿手里的照片！噢，对不起，我是不是不应该说它‘蠢’？或许你可以告诉我它有个正经名称，譬如《舞台上的决斗王》[3]之类的？”</p><p>现在他终于知道海马在说什么了，但一种急切想要炫耀的心情在他的胸膛里飞舞，使得他不想追究海马知道那张照片的内容的原因，也让他忽略了海马话里尖锐的讥讽，转而回答那个最本质的问题，“那是游戏带着的。”他忍不住开始沾沾自喜起来。</p><p> </p><p>他有点得意忘形，以至于没功夫注意海马脸上吃了苍蝇似的表情，活像是被人拿枪逼着和城之内来了个亲密拥抱，但这个比喻好像不太恰当，因为如果你问他本人，他会大声告诉你：<em>“伟大的海马濑人宁愿是死，也不会碰那个庸才那怕一秒钟！”</em></p><p>“你的脸比平常还要恶心一百倍，我说真的，”海马忍住了想要吐在法老脸上的冲动，“……确实，也只有他会由着你拿他的身体去乱搞。”</p><p>“你说‘乱搞’是什么意思？你要是再管不好那张该死的嘴，我会帮你个忙的。”这下他是真的生气了，他不想在这个时候节外生枝，但如果海马还这么口无遮拦，而且针对的对象是游戏的话，他不介意让小木马再多浪费半年时间去医院里守着一个瘫痪在床的哥哥。</p><p>然而海马对他明显的威胁嗤之以鼻：“哦，拜托，别告诉我是他逼着你穿裙子的？”</p><p>“哈？”这下轮到他摸不着头脑了，“当然是我自己选的，我的腿真他妈好看。”他皱了皱眉，“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>海马刚要开口，他们的对话就被不速之客打断，一把巨剑从电梯的天花板劈下，差点把他们的脑袋削掉。在又牺牲了两只怪兽后，他们才解决挤进电梯的兽群。几乎是冲出电梯的瞬间，他们身后的电梯门就被巨大的利爪给撕出了一个大洞，这些金属在绝对的蛮力下像纸一样脆弱。</p><p>所幸这些怪兽的智商都不是太高，在意识到这个洞的存在后，它们凭着本能前赴后继地往前钻，结果就是全部卡在那个洞口，虽然那堆破铜烂铁已经吱呀作响、摇摇欲坠，但还能稍微阻止那群发狂的怪兽一阵子。趁此机会，他们甩开了身后的怪物一段距离，朝着楼顶边缘跑去。这时他又听到海马的声音——</p><p>“嗤，对对对，你就这么大摇大摆地穿着裙子走进练舞室，我不想对此发表评价，毕竟每个人都有点扭曲的小癖好，”海马头也不回地向前跑着，打定主意要在赛跑上扳过决斗王一成，然后在楼顶的围栏边停住，盯着下方像是在等待什么，等到他堪堪追上对方后，海马突然回头皱着眉对他说：</p><p>“但这最好都别摆上公共场合，别告诉我你是什么埃及的法老，如今是现代社会，要是木马让我穿着裙子去参加他的家长会，我早就揍得他死得不能再死了。现在，跳！”</p><p>他愣在原地，试图理解这句话的涵义，但身后怪兽的血盆大口已经近在咫尺了，<em>该死的</em>，他低声地咒骂着，然后跟着海马一起跳下大楼。一架青眼白龙的喷气飞机在下方稳稳地接住了他们，然后又不幸地在海马的二手驾驶技术下坠毁，这是今天第二架死于非命的飞机了，耶稣在上。</p><p>他从飞机的残骸里咳嗽着爬出来，巨大的冲击和过于浓郁的烟雾让他的头脑有点眩晕，他调动着自己不太清醒的大脑，思考着海马刚刚的发言。</p><p><em>首先，什么时候“舞蹈精灵”[4]也被列入海马的禁卡表了？</em>他爱死芭蕾了好吗！而且，他去舞蹈教室上课的时间可是他为数不多的清净时间，除了他和游戏彼此认识，其他学员都是陌生人。没有前赴后继的挑战者路人甲乙丙丁，没有恼人的布鲁克林愤怒，没有吵着肚子饿的本田蠢人，也没有一个只会无意义摆动四肢的婊子。只有游戏从积木里飘出来，坐在窗台上晒着太阳，看着他练习，陪着他收获老师的一次又一次的赞赏。</p><p>不过，他们已经很长时间没有去过教室了，自从某天游戏皱着一张脸告诉他自己不小心崴到脚了之后，他们就连着两周都窝在家里打电动，然后就被卷入这拯救世界的使命中。</p><p><em>最重要的是，裙子怎么了？</em>在他还是法老的时候，全埃及的男女老少都看着他穿裙子，跟着他一起穿裙子，嗯……说起来，他的裙子去哪里了？也许他该问问游戏——<em>他的记性什么时候这么差劲了？</em>他就知道自己不该离本田太近，呆头呆脑绝对是一种要命的传染病。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……你那幅趾高气昂的样子去哪里了？……”</em>
</p><p>突然，一句话从他脑海里一闪而过，然而他还没来及抓住一点尾巴，那些记忆就从他脑海里溜走了。</p><p><em>他确信没有人对他说过这句话</em>，因为敢这么和他说话的大概只有海马。而且不论这个人是谁，他发誓会把敢这样跟他讲话的人喉咙打个洞，让他在余生都捂着自己漏风的气管后悔。</p><p>但没有时间了，没有时间留给他去细想这些事情了，当他刚刚与杏子他们会和，又马不停蹄地赶去寻找陷入麻烦的城之内。</p><p>然而，等到他带着满脑子的疑惑找到城之内时，却发现他只找到了一具没有灵魂的空壳。</p><p><em>“你最终还是会让他失望的。”</em>城之内先前的话又在他耳边响起，像是给他泼了盆冷水，让他先前那些雀跃的心情与混乱的大脑一下都沉静了下来。</p><p><em>好极了，三倍惊喜</em>，他瞪着那个丢给他一句话就不负责任地擅自昏迷的城之内，感觉今天绝对能在他的“荒诞日记”上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。</p><p> </p><p>-To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]Fouettes 也称为“挥鞭转”，属于芭蕾里比较难的技巧之一。<br/>[2]公式书里应该是韭菜，但由于我觉得韭菜放三明治里有点黑暗料理，所以改了改。<br/>[3]捏他法国画家埃德加·德加的粉画作品《舞台上的舞女》。<br/>[4]舞蹈精灵，日文名：ダンシング·エルフ，一张风属性天使族的通常怪兽卡。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>我想要掩盖真相<br/>
为你建筑虚构的天堂<br/>
但恶魔们蠢蠢欲动<br/>
而我们无处可逃</em>
</p><p>
  <em>请你打开门吧<br/>
告诉我深埋的秘密<br/>
就在今夜唤醒我<br/>
让我感到重获新生 [1]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“我还是不敢相信我竟然摸了城之内。”</p><p>“看得出来，我们才起飞五分钟不到，你重复这句话三遍了。”</p><p>他头也不抬地回答着，注视着躺在他对面的那个人，他的好朋友，海马濑人的过敏源。当事人由于接触了那个人一秒钟就一路发病到现在，像是要把自己那只犯罪的手瞪出一个洞来。他有足够的理由相信，如果他们不是在前往讨伐达姿的路上，海马会立刻发动天罚把自己那只被玷污的手给送入墓地。</p><p>他叹了口气，海马要不要自断手臂洗清耻辱他不知道，他唯一知道的是，要是那个混蛋再嚷嚷着重复第四遍，他就打定主意要把他踹下飞机喂鱼。</p><p>“海马社长！我们准备要冲进前面的水龙卷和暴风雨了！请做好准备——”几乎是话音刚落，他们的飞机就开始剧烈的颠簸了起来，他瞥了一眼窗外混乱的景象，无数个直径几十米的水龙卷从海面直通天际，伴随着狂风肆虐，将海面上所有企图靠近达姿的神殿的东西都阻挡在外。而他们这架普通的直升机在这天地异象之间越发像蝼蚁一般渺小。</p><p>就算是他召唤三幻神的时候，老天也没有这么给面子。<em>狗屎的主角光环</em>。他皱了皱眉，突然飞机又猛地颠簸了一下，机身几乎在一瞬间偏了45度，木马一个没有抓稳扶手，就撞在了本田的裆部，两人同时发出一阵哀嚎。而他眼疾手快地接住了差点摔下座椅的城之内，将他搀扶着重新躺回原处。然而，由于一番动作，城之内的之前一直被高竖的衣领所遮住的下半张脸此刻露了出来，他愣住了。</p><p>怎么说呢，对于城之内来说，这真的是一个很罕见的表情。大家印象里的城之内是一个几乎能凭借嘴巴的尺寸申请吉尼斯世界纪录的人。就像他说的那样，城之内是个大嘴巴，藏不住秘密，不论什么事情都会往外抖。这个活力满满的大男孩平时笑起来总是能将嘴巴咧到后脑勺，向大家展示他整齐洁白的牙齿。即使是睡觉的时候，城之内也会确保他的嘴张得足够大，免得路过的蚊虫错过这块盆地。</p><p>但此刻，那个一直大大咧咧、精力旺盛的城之内，他藏在衣领下的是一种近乎温顺的表情，看起来有点像他最常用的替罪羊。他觉得这种表情有些似曾相识，他应该在不久前见到过——</p><p>游戏，在结界渐渐将他抽离躯体的时候，他的脸上似乎也是这种表情。</p><p>他有点不明白，多玛将奥里哈刚称为天罚的结界，顾名思义，败者接受天命的审判。而在他这一路的经历看来也确实如此，那些被结界带走灵魂的人，无一不是惨叫哀嚎，饱受着自己的灵魂被生生撕离肉体的痛苦折磨，然后留下一具具面如死灰的空壳。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那么，在这种非人的苦楚下，为什么他们还能露出这样温柔的神情？</em>
</p><p>他不明白。</p><p> </p><p>“看来达姿很欢迎我们的到来啊。”海马从鼻孔里发出不屑的哼声，打断了他的思索，他抬起头，发现他们已经安全着陆了，那些要人命的水龙卷似乎没有太过为难他们，想来也是达姿的杰作。</p><p>他站起来，最后回头瞥了一眼像是陷入安睡的城之内，“走吧，算总账的时候到了。”</p><p> </p><p>在经过了五分钟的路程，穿过了一道巨柱林立的长廊后，他们终于走到了神殿最深部。三条栩栩如生的巨蛇石像分立在神殿的祭坛上，他们张着血盆大口，那些锋利的尖牙在这灯火昏暗的环境下显得越发阴森可怖。一股令人不安的气息弥漫在他们的四周，杏子和本田难得的没有在发出一些无意义的噪音，兴许是被这个地方的气氛给镇住了。然而坚持要跟来的木马则看起来有些害怕，他缩了缩脖子，伸出手拽了拽他哥哥飘逸的风衣，就在这时，那个一直面色凝重，注视着祭坛上那堆雕像的海马突然开口：</p><p>“我会让他知道想把我公司的图标改成蛇要付出多大的代价。”</p><p>“……我们的行动关乎这个世界的命运，而你还在担心你的公司图标？”他有些哑然。</p><p>海马困惑地回过头看着他：“难道这不是我们来这里的目的吗？”</p><p>他伸出一只手掌挡在脸上，表示自己不想再进行这个话题，最后还是杏子打破了僵局：“我们快走吧，这个地方真让人不安。”</p><p>“说到不安，更让我不安的是这个地方看起来像是某个人的古埃及玩具小人收藏馆……”海马一边往前走着一边说道，他没有接过话头，而是扫视着四周土黄色的石壁上印着的一块块矩形浮雕，在昏暗的光线下，努力地寻找游戏的那块石板。在他的视野捕捉到一个熟悉的身影时，他立刻激动地向那个方向奔去，同时努力地伸出手：“游——”</p><p> </p><p>一阵阴森的笑声突然回荡在暗室里，接着凭空出现的火焰拦住了他的去路，等到那火焰渐渐稳定，凝聚成了一个人形后，有些滑稽的西班牙口音就在他们耳边响起：“欢迎光临，法老王，还有我的朋友们。”</p><p>“达姿，我们向你挑战一场——”</p><p>“把游戏还给我，不然我就把他从墙上扯下来，和他一起揍得你妈都不认识。”屡屡受阻让他的情绪混乱到了极点，他怒视着对面一脸轻蔑的男人，出口打断了海马的开场白。</p><p>然而对面的人像是将他的愤怒当成了一个不得了的笑话：“哦？真的吗？法老，当你统治埃及的时候，你不在乎那些多如牛毛为你而死的平民，而如今，”达姿打了个响指，围着石壁的烛台随他的动作一个接一个地点亮，整个石室也变得亮堂了起来，“你却在这儿假惺惺地在乎这个叫武藤游戏的人。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“放心吧，”达姿没有等他回答，“他不会是我用来装饰婴儿床的唯一一个灵魂，我会把你们中的每一个都带走，当然作为特别嘉宾，”他一挥手，抹去游戏旁边的两块石板上的灵魂，“这是我给你的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们两个都闭嘴好吗，我们还有一场决斗要进行！”一旁被忽视的海马终于忍不住开口打断了双方剑拔弩张的气氛。他倒吸了一口气，努力让自己平静下来，然后大步走回海马的身旁。</p><p>“好极了，我一直想要与两个人同时决斗，你们一起上吧。”</p><p> </p><p>在几个回合后，他终于知道达姿的自信从何而来了。仰仗着近乎无敌的奥里哈刚卡组，再加上镜子骑士在他面前竖起铁壁般的防御，比起他们顾此失彼、疲于应付的样子，达姿的姿态可以称得上是悠闲。他看着眼前一排带着无限再生盾牌的镜子骑士，脸色也越来越阴沉。</p><p> </p><p> “我说过了，一万年的时光使得我全知全能，你们想打败我简直是天方夜谭。”看着他们狼狈的样子，达姿善解人意地开口提醒他们，“不过不着急，我还有礼物要给你们。”</p><p>“是吗？那这就是我要给你的礼物。”海马一挥手，打开盖牌：“去吧，破坏轮，破坏‘镜子骑士的呼唤’，这样你的怪兽就不再无敌了。”</p><p>然而，随着破坏轮利落地爆破了镜子骑士的召唤水晶，在镜子骑士们的面具锒铛落地的那一刻——“游戏！”他呼喊着自己伙伴的名字，那个他日思夜想的小男孩，那个他愿意为之跨过艰难险阻来到这里的对象。<em>还有一堆我基本不在乎的人……</em>他咬咬牙，终于理解了达姿说的“礼物”是什么。</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>“没什么，”达姿满不在乎地耸耸肩，“只是一旦你们攻击了其中的任何一位，他们的灵魂就会永远、永远地消失。太悲惨了，是不是？”达姿举起手，像是要配合当下的气氛，擦了擦眼角不存在的眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>他痛苦地闭上眼，深吸了一口气后偏过头：“海马，算我拜托你，不管你多么想发动攻击——”</p><p>“异次元龙，直接攻击城之内克也！”然而海马先他一步，直接作攻击宣言，<em>他早该料到的，伟大的海马濑人如果不能自断手臂洗清耻辱，那就绝不会放过能一劳永逸消除罪证的机会。</em>但万幸的是，海马没有选择攻击游戏。</p><p>“……我拜托你停下来，这是你第三次试图谋杀我的朋友了。”但是已经没用了，异次元龙的冲击波已经逼近了没有镜子盾牌作防御的城之内，海马的计划马上就要成功了——</p><p>然而，让他意想不到的事情发生了，他的小家伙，游戏，突然带着自己的盾牌冲到了城之内的面前，替他扛下了海马的攻击。眼见攻击失败，海马在一旁发出了恼怒的哼声。而他看着那支离破碎的镜子，心里有些五味陈杂。</p><p> </p><p>但这堪称奇迹的举动引起了达姿的兴趣，他惊奇地咂咂嘴：“哇哦，看起来这个武藤游戏还有自己的意识，法老，”达姿挑了挑眉，<em>“如果是和你共享一个身体，他基本就失去自主权了吧。”</em></p><p> </p><p>这句话像是刺伤了他，他大声地反驳道：“你知道什么？我从没逼迫游戏做他任何不愿意的事！我尊重他！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我尊重他？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>就在那瞬间，他突然回想起他那天带着和杏子约会积攒了一天的怒火，闯入游戏的心房。将那个把他推给外人又躲避了他一整天的小家伙压在身下，以不容置喙的力道捏起对方的下巴，然后狠狠地吻了下去，他的吻和他本人一样，难缠又霸道，他扫过对方口腔里的每一寸，宣誓自己对其的完全占有。然而，在他抓住对方的衣角，准备将游戏的衣服脱掉的时候，他看到——</p><p>游戏那张可爱又美好的脸被他吓得惊慌失措，而那眼角的一点泪光更像是一盆冰水从他的脑袋上浇下，几乎是一瞬间，他就冷静了下来。他有些僵硬地缓缓抽离自己不太规矩的双手，正开口准备道歉，但一个青涩却甜蜜的吻和随后颤抖着揽上他脖子的双手打消了他的顾虑。</p><p>那是他第一次抱了游戏。在得到默许后，他占有了他，在与他共享一个身体，分居两个心灵后，又占有了他的灵魂。虽然他承认自己当时应该有点强迫性质，但最后游戏也没有拒绝他，所以他心安理得地接受了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>但真的是这样吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他是不是让游戏感到无法拒绝？是不是让游戏觉得，一旦他拒绝了自己，就会发生可怕的事情？</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“如果是和你共享一个身体，他基本就失去自主权了吧。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>随着达姿的话敲打在他的耳边，那股一直困扰他的不安与困惑此刻像是一层薄膜紧紧地贴附在他的身体上，令他无法呼吸。他感觉他的底气与那自信的语调突然降了几个档次，他那根能将所有出现在他身边三英尺范围内的活物都气到七窍生烟的舌头此时像是突然打结，阻碍他完整地说出这句话：</p><p>“我爱……”</p><p>突然，一阵阴风从狭窄的入口袭来，周遭跳跃着的烛火闪了闪，他右上方那片密密麻麻的灵魂封印板也随之一亮，那块早先还刻着游戏的模样的石矩，现如今空空如也。</p><p>而他的伙伴，化作对方的一个傀儡站在他的面前，额头被刻以青绿色的印记，那对曾经点缀着细碎光芒的紫色眼睛，现今被剥夺了一切光彩，它们灰蒙蒙地，看着他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……赢得这次决斗能弥补你所做的一切，包括牺牲我的灵魂，即便是因为你太想赢一个你第一次遇见的人。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>是他的所作所为剥夺了那片光芒，他的心刺痛了。</p><p>都是他的错。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你凭什么说这句话？</em>
</p><p>一个小小的声音在他的心底发出质问。</p><p>
  <em>看看你所做的一切，你凭什么说你爱他？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是提醒了他一般，他突然觉得有什么东西从他身上被剥夺，那是他从苏醒以来，不，要追溯到更早以前，从他还统治着那个古老而富有的黄金之国的时候就存在于他身上的某样东西。他一直以为他拥有并将永远拥有的东西。</p><p>是的，资格，他觉得自己失去了说这句话的资格，又或者说，他一直是活在自己拥有说这句话资格的幻觉之中。</p><p>他紧闭了双眼，有些沉重地低下头。</p><p>“我......在乎游戏。”</p><p>不知是否是他的错觉，在仿佛沉默了一个世纪后，对面才又幽幽地响起那滑稽的西班牙口音：“多么感人至深啊，法老王。”</p><p> </p><p>他无法对游戏发动攻击，他做不到。他用来随意惩戒他人的黄金积木此刻毫无用处，其中既没有游戏的灵魂，也无法帮他从这个力量更强大的结界中救下游戏。</p><p>他只能木然地等着进攻的机会从他手上流失，木然地看着海马不顾一切地发动传说之龙，无力地看着海马再一次“杀死”被挟持成为傀儡的游戏。站在毫无牵挂的海马旁边，此刻的他只是一个累赘。</p><p> </p><p>“看，这就是我不相信什么卡片的心灵的原因。”海马嗤笑一声，“不过我至少解决了那堆杂鱼。”随着结界的收缩，海马缓缓地跪坐在地上，“……白痴，你也稍微坚定一点吧。”</p><p>最后一句话几乎是微不可闻的，却让他僵直的身躯有了些反应，然而达姿却一挥手，将海马失去灵魂的空壳甩出结界，在他来得及开口前，一个巨大的眼球突然出现在达姿背后，伴随着一阵冲击，他身后的那些人也全部陷入了昏迷。</p><p>现在他真的是一个人了。</p><p> </p><p>达姿：“现在我们有机会单独谈谈了。”</p><p>他有些艰难地动了动嘴皮：“我不知道有什么事是你想和我单独谈谈的，”他叹了口气，“不论你说什么，我都拒绝承认你所说的什么‘邪恶的法老王’。”</p><p>在他的那个时代的标准下，他真的没有做什么“邪恶的事情”，<em>老天，难道让奴隶去凿壁画，或者修建他要的神庙与陵墓也是“邪恶”的吗？</em>如果用现在的标准来审判他的话，未免也太不公平了。但他没有将心底的辩解说出口，他感觉为自己辩护对他来说已经没有太大的意义。在意识到自己像是一直活在某种幻觉之中后，他的自信与生命力就像是缩进了身体的某个角落，外部只剩下一具勉强能站立的肉体废墟。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己还能坚持多久。</p><p> </p><p>然而，达姿却笑了：“我不想谈你过去做了些什么，究竟是不是个邪恶的法老王。”他摇了摇头，“我想说的是，自从你复生在这个世界的第一天开始，你做的一切都让我很沮丧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……什么？”他愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>“你有了第二次生命，但看看你是怎么度过的？在你擅长的游戏里击败对方，还要嘲讽对方玩得有多烂。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们拒绝进步不是我的错。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你很聪明，但是你最大的错误是你对待朋友的方式，你把他们对你的好当作理所当然，哦，等等，你甚至没有把他们当作朋友吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然……”</p><p> </p><p>“哈！你甚至无法为自己辩护，看看你的样子。你没有哪怕是一次感谢过他们为你的付出，感谢过他们对你的耐心，你太忙于嫌弃本田的愚蠢，或是骂杏子是个婊子，或者是羞辱你正在寄宿的这具身体的主人。”</p><p> </p><p>他的瞳孔收缩到了极限：“游戏……”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“不要老这么小题大做好吗？”</em>
</p><p> <em>“啊，那我就叫你小矮子好了，因为你就是这么矮，矮得我都快看不见了，哼哼，就这么决定了。”</em></p><p> <em>“你才跑了八秒钟，这就不行了？”</em></p><p> <em>“别再哭了！真的很烦人，你打扰到我唱歌了。”</em></p><p> <em>“不要以为我和你共用一个身体就意味着我得和你共享一份圣诞礼物，快把我的礼物给我！”</em></p><p> </p><p>仿佛能看穿他的想法一样，达姿慢悠悠地说着：“啊，这就是了，法老王，不需要什么奥利哈刚的魔法，不需要什么该死的超能力，你甚至不值得拥有你身边的这些人。理所当然的，你更不配继续留在武藤游戏的身体里，省省吧，自我了断也好。这比你去寻找所谓的答案与真相容易多了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>也许达姿是对的，放弃这一切会容易得多。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>如果他只是让所有人失望，那么为这个世界抗争又有什么意义呢？那些人一直在他身边，现在都离他而去了。而他们在他身边的时候，他的言行却让那些人感到和他现在的处境一样孤独。</p><p>他们难道不觉得自己像一个笑话吗？一个假装自己还活着的死人。但是……当他和他们在一起的时候，他从来没有感觉自己曾经死过，他感觉他一直活着。</p><p>为什么他能够让他们如此失望？</p><p>为什么他们从来都没有放弃过我呢？</p><p> </p><p>游戏，你为什么要代替我？你为什么不放弃我？</p><p>
  <em>“……我将我自己从场上丢弃，这样你就不会受到任何伤害了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>为什么在那个时候，还要露出那样温柔的笑容？</p><p> </p><p>他的眼角开始疼痛，弥漫起一股熟悉的灼烧感，那种炽热的感觉几乎要烫伤他的灵魂。他四周的空气开始凝固，熟悉的黑暗再度侵袭这块空间，在恶魔的低语里，收割灵魂的结界开始收缩——</p><p> </p><p>即使在他最为孤立无援的境地，他也不是一个人，他的积木里还有游戏陪着他，把他从昏迷中唤醒。</p><p><em>“一切都会好的，”</em>游戏朝他伸出手<em>“如果你不能相信自己，那就选择相信我，相信我这个信任卡片的心灵的游戏吧。”</em></p><p> </p><p>他当然不相信什么狗屎卡片的心灵，可他相信游戏。那个瘦小的，可爱的小家伙。和游戏在一起，他觉得自己是一个活生生的人，能行走在阳光下，忘却那些鲜血与死亡，漆黑的宿命与纠葛。</p><p>但他把他弄丢了，再也不会有什么奇迹了。</p><p> </p><p>滴嗒——</p><p>有什么东西在他的眼角堆积、坠落，砸在胸前空荡荡的积木上，像雨滴落在井中，激起一阵涟漪，积木发出嗡嗡声，像是得到了某种共鸣。</p><p>他的身躯还是僵直在原地，但他的灵魂却随着积木的嗡鸣声意外地回到了积木里，准确的说，是回到了游戏的心之房间内。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道这意味着什么，这是死后的世界吗？</p><p>像他这样的人，也能上天堂吗？</p><p> </p><p>游戏的房间很小，用他的话来说“转身都会撞到墙”，当时他发表这番评论时，毫不意外地收获了游戏不满地抱怨声。但他其实更喜欢这个房间，他自己的房间虽然很大，可是却什么都没有。而游戏的房间小小的，装得满满当当的，总是让他感觉很温暖。</p><p>房间里好像多了一些新的东西，他走向那个相框。</p><p><em>又是那张他跳芭蕾舞的照片</em>，他有些哭笑不得，不知道为什么游戏这么喜欢这张照片。然而，在他伸出触摸那张照片的瞬间，突然一阵刺眼的白光从他眼前闪过，等到他的视野恢复正常时，他发现自己来到了一个熟悉的地方。这里是练舞教室旁的更衣室，奇怪的是，这个L型的房间此刻却一反常态地紧锁着门。</p><p>房间的角落里传来了争执的声音，于是他循着声源方向走去。然而，眼前的景象几乎让他一瞬间暴怒不已——游戏半跪在地上，被三个人围在角落里，他身旁的地上躺着一条破烂不堪、几乎分辨不出原型的布料，但那个熟悉的配色让他一下就认了出来，他的芭蕾舞裙。</p><p>“游戏！”他大声喊着对方的名字，但在场的所有人都不为所动，就连游戏也没有任何反应，似乎没有人能听到他的声音。</p><p>为首的一个人提起游戏的衣领，然后抬起腿，他下意识地想要冲上去保护他，却扑了个空，他的身体穿过了对方，而那个人毫无阻碍地踢向游戏的肚子，发出刺耳的嘲笑声：</p><p>“你那副趾高气昂的样子去哪里了？嗯？那时像个发情的孔雀一样撅着屁股走来走去。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……你那副趾高气昂的样子去哪里了？” </em>
</p><p>怪不得他不记得有人对他说过这句话，这是游戏的记忆……<em>该死的，为什么他不知道这件事？为什么游戏不告诉他？</em></p><p> </p><p>“瞧瞧他，一副软蛋的样子。我们早就该自己动手收拾他了，用得着去跟那个臭三八告状么？”另一个人附和着。</p><p>“要不要求求我们，帮你把另一条腿也废了？”话音一落，三个人立刻笑得前仰后合。</p><p>游戏跪趴在地上，一只手死死地捏着自己的脚踝，痛苦地喘着气。对了，脚踝——他记起来了，游戏在那天告诉他说他从楼梯上摔下去，崴了脚，然后他们就回家打了一天的电动，他当时还嘲笑了游戏说的三层台阶式摔倒……没想到，他攥紧了拳头，但他现在只是处在游戏的记忆里，他什么也做不了，只能看着他的小家伙倒在地上，被这群不知死活的狗杂种殴打嘲讽。</p><p>但在他面前的游戏像是适应了腿上的痛楚，在他惊讶的注视下，游戏撑着地板站了起来，他发现游戏手里好像握着什么东西，然后——几乎是瞬间，游戏像炮弹一样冲了出去，他从来不知道游戏的动作能这么快，在他瞠目结舌的时候，他的耳边传来了第一声哀嚎，他转过头，看到其中的一个人捂着自己的膝盖痛苦地跪在了地上。</p><p>游戏受伤的那条腿在颤抖，他的手臂也在颤抖，但那把扳手被他紧紧地握在手里。</p><p> </p><p>“嘘——小声一点，别把他吵醒了。”他听到游戏发出嘘声，警告着眼前抱膝痛哭的人。</p><p>“像我一样，像‘娘娘腔’一样站起来怎么样？”游戏慢慢说着，然而地上那个人哭嚎着，什么也听不进去了，他看到游戏皱了皱眉，“那继续，我的回合。”游戏偏过脑袋，同样的，在他眨眼的功夫，第二声杀猪一样的叫声就响彻了整个更衣室，“站起来。”游戏的声音还是很平静，甚至有些无聊的意味，他的表情看起来就像是系统在一场锦标赛里给他分配了毫无意义的路人甲作为对手一样。</p><p> </p><p>那个为首的，刚刚骂得最痛快的人，见事不妙已经连滚带爬地跑到门边，试图打开门锁。他有些幸灾乐祸地看着那个人手忙脚乱的样子，如果他没猜错，这扇门是他们自己锁上的，为了避免他们的正义行为被人打扰。</p><p> </p><p><em>但现在看看，谁是自作聪明的小子？</em>虽然游戏的举动让他有些惊讶，他不明白为什么游戏会这么生气，在他的印象里，哪怕是这个小家伙最生气的时候，游戏也最多会拿出扳手进行威胁，他从来不会真的下手。但无论如何，睚眦必报同样是他的教条，如果换做是他，这些人早就在地狱里逛了三个来回了。</p><p> </p><p>他已经逐渐转为了看好戏的心态，<em>就是这样，把他们的脖子拧断也行，这样他们就会学会管好自己那张该死的嘴了。</em>游戏慢慢地走过去，“我的回合。”那个逃兵见无法顺利打开门，便心一横就挥舞着拳头直接冲过来，然而游戏像是早就预料到了对方的动作，他一个侧身，让对方一个趔趄，然后顺势一扳手砸向对方的腿窝，不出意外地听到了第三声撕心裂肺的哭嚎。“小声一点，等他醒了，我可不能保证你们的安全。”</p><p>他有些得意地点了点头，<em>不愧是我的搭档。</em></p><p> </p><p>然而，在他沾沾自喜地等着游戏的下一个回合时，游戏接下来说的话却让他愣住了：</p><p>“我喜欢看他跳舞的样子，从那黑漆漆的陵墓中出来，行走在阳光里，他是这么静不下来的一个人，我不想把他关在那个冰冷的笼子里，你们又凭什么让他呆在里面？”与地上躺着的人涕泗横流、哆哆嗦嗦拖着身体后退的孬样截然相反，游戏一瘸一拐，保持着不紧不慢的步调。他的声音带着自己所熟悉的稚嫩感，但此刻他却听出了平静下压抑着的巨大的风暴。“你知道里面多冷吗？不，你不知道对吧，你也不在乎。”</p><p>“你们说他是婊子、娘娘腔、发情的孔雀，但看看你们呢？你们这些狗娘养的，嫉妒让你们看上去连狗都嫌弃。”游戏顿了顿，呼出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“对……对不起，我道歉！我道歉！”瘫在地上那个人痛哭流涕地求饶，然而游戏自顾自地说着，没有理会他。</p><p> </p><p>“但是我在乎，我真的在乎……而这一切都被你们毁了。”对方已经退无可退，绝望地缩在更衣室的一个角落，游戏抬起腿，躲过对方踢出的一脚，“很遗憾，”他停住脚步，举起手中的扳手：</p><p> </p><p>“在我的字典里，”</p><p>他的表情瞬间变了，熊猫仔露出了强悍的尖牙，风暴席卷了冰面，在龙卷之下，所有的船只都将毁灭——沉没——</p><p> </p><p>“——这是不可原谅的。”</p><p>他挥出了最重的一下，伴随着骨骼崩裂的声响，不用想都知道这条腿彻底断了。可他已经无心理会地上那堆自作自受的渣滓了，游戏的话让他僵在原地。</p><p> </p><p>“但是我在乎，我真的在乎。”</p><p> </p><p>游戏捡起那条躺在地上支离破碎的裙子，然后拖着一条受伤的腿慢慢地离开更衣室，他急忙跟着他出去，却发现游戏在楼梯口停住了。游戏全身还在止不住地颤抖，他下意识地想将对方揽入怀里，在他伸出手时，却发现有什么东西透过他的指尖。</p><p> </p><p>游戏在哭。</p><p> </p><p>那张面对欺凌与辱骂还能保持平静的脸庞，此刻几乎是破碎的，扭曲的，他的脸上还带着灰尘与脚印，他的双手紧紧地抱住那条裙子，豆大的泪水止不住地往下掉。“对不起……”他听见一声微不可闻的呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起……我该怎么保护你？”</p><p>
  <em>“生活远不止卡片游戏，如果发生……我该怎么保护你？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>当这个世界的纷杂的目光看向你，当这个世界的恶意朝向你，我该怎么保护你？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>当有人迫使你放弃行走在阳光下的权利，我该怎么保护你？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>什么最英俊聪慧的人，什么游戏之王，在这场游戏里，在游戏留给他的谜题里，他像个白痴一样，对着在眼皮底下的答案视而不见。他绝对是这个世界上最幸福的人，但又是这世界上最盲目的人。</p><p>他怎么能忽略呢？他怎么没能看见呢。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……这可是我的主角证明。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……他说如果我在这个积木上搞了几道划痕，他保证会揍得我几个月都下不了床。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……他说我们的友情不值得他牺牲那么多！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……也只有他会由着你拿他的身体去乱搞。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……我将我自己从场上丢弃，这样你就不会受到任何伤害了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>那个被关注的对象，一直都是他啊。</p><p>游戏一直在乎着他，竭尽自己所能地保护着他，因为他该死的静不下来，因为他想骄傲地行走在阳光下。</p><p>那怕他总是按照自己的常识乱搞一通，那怕他是个混蛋，那怕到了不得不牺牲自己灵魂的地步，游戏从来都没有放弃过他。</p><p>他真傻，怪不得城之内说自己会让游戏失望了。</p><p>他一直都被这样爱着啊。除了他自己，游戏不会为任何人牺牲那么多，没错，任何人。</p><p> </p><p>“就是这样，奥利哈刚，带走法老王的灵魂……”伴随着结界收束到了极限，达姿的声音也有着按耐不住的愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>尽管结界的力量在他的灵魂表面肆虐，但另一个内在的、无法被距离限制的声音，渐渐升起，穿过恐惧的渊源，触动他的心灵：<em>“我在这里，什么也不要怕。我在这里，我在这里，直到永远。”</em></p><p> </p><p>他不会在这里倒下，他还没有再一次抱紧他，他还有没有为自己一直是个混蛋而道歉，他还没有来得及大声告诉游戏他喜欢他，他还有没有得到的回响。</p><p>他要击败眼前的人，他要向游戏证明自己值得那份感情，他绝不要辜负他。</p><p>你千万，千万不要失望于我。等我，等我。</p><p>“我发动这张卡——传说之心！”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“游戏，既然我都快死了，我想亲口听你承认我是决斗王。”</p><p>“海马濑人，你是……”</p><p>“大声点！”</p><p>“海马濑人你是真正的——”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥！”突然一声不合时宜的喊声插入了进来，“求你了哥哥，快从冰冷的死亡里醒来，这样我就能再次地感受到你死亡般冰冷的拥抱了！哥哥！”他极不情愿地睁开眼，发现那个最近一个月都没被绑架的弟弟趴在他身上抹着鼻涕眼泪。</p><p>
  <em>好极了，即使在梦中，他也无法成为决斗王。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>不过，既然自己醒了，那是不是意味着游戏胜利了？他撑起身子，看向前方，游戏站在一个看起来像是传送门的东西前发呆。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，在只有彼此能看见的心之房间内：</p><p> </p><p>“游戏，我知道我无法挽回我所做的一切，但我想让你知道从现在开始，我绝不会再把赢得决斗看得比我对你的感情更重要。”他努力地组织着语言，在自己并不贫瘠的词汇库里搜刮着一切可以表达他心情的词。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，不论如何，我想告诉你我——”</p><p> </p><p>然而，本田不合时宜的声音此刻在他们耳边响起，“天啊，达姿还没有死！有没有人能去管管他！有人吗！”他猛地抬起了头，内心咒骂着他要本田为毁了他人生如此重要的时刻付出代价，在他恼怒不已的时候，一直静静地注视着他的游戏开口了：</p><p>“另一个我，你想在卡片游戏中击败达姿吗？”</p><p> </p><p><em>这也许不是个谈话的好时机</em>，没关系，他们还有很多时间，于是他点点头：“天啊，我太想了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就快去吧，我会在这里等你回来。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着游戏的脸庞，有些小心翼翼地问道：“……这是一个承诺吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“远比一个承诺，这是一个超级无敌特殊巧克力———”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我得走了！”几乎是条件反射，他打断了游戏的即将说出口的冷笑话，就像以前一样。但他猛地意识到了什么，僵在原地不知所措，“我是说……”</p><p> </p><p>然而，面前的人像是早就预料到他的无礼，想象中失望的神态并没有挂上游戏的脸，与此相反，他的眉眼弯弯，紫罗兰色的眼睛在阴暗的密室里也熠熠生辉，就像以前一样。</p><p> </p><p>“去吧。”他轻轻地推了他一下。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你可以从黑夜的空洞里汲取黑暗<br/>
将它转化为燃烧着无尽光亮的信号灯<br/>
而我必须追随着它<br/>
因为我所知道的一切<br/>
如果没有传达给你<br/>
都将失去意义</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么不肯放弃？拯救世界和你有什么关系呢？”与利维坦合为一体，已经变得面目全非的达姿朝他咆哮着，“你已经死了，做这些事有意义吗？”</p><p>他停住准备号召三神发动攻击的手，朝着面前厉鬼般的“人”微微一笑，“实际上，看看你现在的鬼样子，我才是那个活着的人，我已经完成了这世界上最简单与最艰难的游戏，我是游戏之王，而你什么都不是。”</p><p> </p><p>在普通人看不见的领域里，御神之力的光芒正在他的手掌里凝结，“最重要的是，还有人在等我。”</p><p>“感谢你给我带的这么多‘礼物’，作为回礼，我会给你世界上最超级无敌特殊的光束冲击波作为终结。”</p><p> </p><p>然而，面对着三神带来的毁灭般的冲击，面对自己苦心经营了一万年却落得如此下场的达姿，在风暴将他逐渐吞噬的最后一刻，却露出了一丝幸福的微笑：“是啊……还有人在等你，”他缓缓闭上眼，像是年幼的孩童发出不满的嘟囔：“这真是我人生中第二糟糕的一天，第一的那天呢，”他的声音几乎都快听不见了——</p><p> </p><p>“是我的爱人离开我的那天。”</p><p> </p><p>遍体鳞伤，感受着灵魂被剥离的痛楚之中，依然微笑着的城之内。</p><p>一万年的苦心经营顷刻倾覆，在癫狂落魄之际，生命弥留之时，仍然思念着爱人的达姿。</p><p>还有，还有——</p><p>烈火灼烧之时，青绿的结界开启惩戒之日，游戏对他露出的微笑。</p><p>在这种非人的苦楚下，为什么他们还能露出这样温柔的神情？</p><p>他想他明白的。</p><p>你为什么要代替我？</p><p>他想他明白的。</p><p> </p><p>那些灼烧肉体的疼痛是真实的，那些撕扯灵魂的剧痛是真实的，那些伤害从来就没有仁慈地赦免过任何人，但那份无言的感情也是真实的，它让那些心中怀揣着珍贵之人的受难者甘愿蒙受你带来的苦难，成为你的罪人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>尾声</strong> </p><p> </p><p>“……所以我发动了传说之心，然后我眼前突然就出现了三个大概只会在杏子的同人小说里出现的骑士……”<em>拉神在上，他还以为自己发动了某种基佬卡，</em>他一边摇头一边说着，试着不去回想那三个奇怪的漫展爱好者和他们诡异的口头禅。</p><p> </p><p>“……等下！”一直安静地坐在他怀里，听他描述战况的游戏突然站起身，“你说达姿已经发动了结界要把你带走，那你是怎么抵挡那次攻击的?”</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，凝视着那对点缀着细碎光芒的紫色双眼，然后喃喃地开口：“积木……积木把我送回了你的房间。”他本来打算就此略过，但在他发现那对眼睛里仍然带着好奇的意味时，他叹了口气，伸出手将游戏重新揽回自己的怀里，“这是不可原谅的……对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话后，丝毫不令他意外的，那个兴致勃勃、期待着某种超能力或是主角光环解释的小家伙突然身子一僵，然后那种熟悉的不满与苦恼又爬上了他的脸颊，他沮丧地低下头：“啊……至少今年的圣诞礼物有备选了，我猜？”</p><p> </p><p>他没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>然而，游戏似乎是误解了他的含义，他又摇了摇自己的小脑袋，然后慢慢地抬起头：“对不——”</p><p>剩下的那个音节被他吞没进吻中。</p><p>“不需要，”他最后亲了亲游戏的嘴角，然后将手覆在对方的胸膛上，它在他的触碰下跳得更快了，“我已经提前收到了。”它有点刺人，渗出的汁液带毒，但它是特别的，它为他这个自私又过分的法老王划出了一块牢不可破的区域，它重新赋予了自己爱与被爱的资格。</p><p> </p><p>“接下来就期待一下我给你的圣诞礼物吧？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“呃……我要出一趟远门，你知道的，关于我从哪里来要到哪里去之类的鬼扯问题。”他挠了挠头，“虽然我不知道具体需要多久的时间……”看着眼前的人突然黯淡下来的双眼，他有些手忙脚乱地伸出手，掌心托起那个垂头丧气的下巴，“操……不是，我是说，呃。”他结结巴巴的，<em>老天，他活了这么久，从来没有安慰过人！</em>他感觉自己马上就要搞砸了，<em>用你的蠢脑袋想一下！游戏以前喜欢看的那些言情剧是怎么说的来着？</em></p><p>他盯着那个沉默的小家伙，咽了咽口水，然后有些艰难地开口：“你……你不要失望于我，”他深吸了一口气，感觉那股令他不适的感觉渐渐消失了，一股发自内心的喜悦感像蝴蝶与风暴一样席卷了他的胸膛，他的嘴角逐渐上扬，“我想我是，”</p><p>“爱着你的。”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>听了他说的话，游戏的眉头越皱越深，那个圆润的鼻头也越来越红，在他以为游戏可能快要哭出来的时候——</p><p>“噗嗤。”游戏猛地把脸从他的手上甩开，然后用力地捂着嘴，可是还是有抑制不住的笑声从指缝中漏出来。</p><p> </p><p>他愣住了，<em>看在卡片心灵的份上，有没有人告诉他他到底说错了什么？</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“我不看垃圾！”</em>游戏模仿着他低沉的嗓音，复述着以前他嘲讽《暮光之城》的恶毒评价，“我是认真的！”他有些受伤地嚷嚷着，然而游戏无视了他，他感觉自己的自尊和羞耻心被游戏越来越响亮的笑声给敲打得一塌糊涂，于是他有些懊恼地闭上眼，转过头去，在他终于受不了准备躲进自己那个黑漆漆的房间时，一对温暖的手臂环住了他的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”游戏吸了吸鼻子，“我很早就知道了，你这混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>他呆呆地看着眼前又哭又笑的人，“去吧，我会在这里等你回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是一个承诺吗？”他喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜你不会想听我的答案的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就等我回来，再好好地说给我听吧。”</p><p> </p><p>上下埃及的法老，一个过了五千年仍然静不下来的灵魂，他完成了这世界上最简单与最艰难的游戏，作为奖励，有人给了他一颗心。而他则许下了一个承诺，为了这颗心，他要带着这个承诺回来，不论付出什么代价，他已经取得了这世界上最艰难的游戏的胜利，他还有什么好怕的呢？</p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]歌词节选自《Demons》、《Sink or Swim》有删改。</p><p>感谢阅读到这里的你，祝你生活愉快。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>